Given three members of a group -- Alice, Bob, and Carol -- in how many ways can these three be chosen to be the three officers (president, secretary, and treasurer) of the group, assuming no person holds more than one job?
Solution: In this problem we are choosing a committee, so the order in which we choose the 3 people does not matter.  We could have chosen them in any of the following orders (where A is Alice, B is Bob, and C is Carol): ABC, ACB, BAC, BCA, CAB, CBA.  So each possible committee corresponds to $3! = \boxed{6}$ possible orderings.